


Без боя

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Power Bottom, Service Top, Touch-Starved, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Он сказал: «если откроешь глаза, то проиграешь». И Вергилий поддался, не уточнив, в чем подвох. Потому что забыл обо всем, когда его коснулись родные руки. И сдался сразу же. Без боя.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 21





	Без боя

У Данте щетина — колется. Слегка раздражает кожу. Вергилий чувствует, как собственное тело покрывается мурашками. Он не способен это контролировать. Усилием воли он заставляет себя не открыть глаза.

Горячий язык касается под ухом. Лижет. Теплое дыхание ложится на кожу. Язык мягкий, и от контраста с колючей щетиной пробирает новой волной мурашек.

С губ Вергилия срывается вздох.

Данте прижимается к нему ближе. Широкая горячая ладонь оглаживает по груди, и опускается вниз. Отстраняется, и кожи касаются лишь кончики пальцев. Это щекотно. Вергилий поворачивает голову немного вбок и прижимается щекой к волосам Данте.

Эту маленькую игру предложил Данте. Вергилий только запоздало понял, что не игра это вовсе никакая.

Он сказал: «если откроешь глаза, то проиграешь». И Вергилий поддался, не уточнив, в чем подвох. Потому что забыл обо всем, когда его коснулись родные руки. И сдался сразу же. Без боя.

У него нет такой привычки. Вергилий даже живет с боем. Но…

Рука Данте скользит ниже, но потом исчезает. Вергилий понимает, что тянется за прикосновением, когда Данте едва слышно смеется его нетерпению. Возбуждение щекочет под кожей. Жжется. Растекается сладким медом.

У Вергилия аллергия.

Данте ложится, пропуская ладонь под его шеей, теперь приобнимая. Вергилий слепо тянется рукой к его ладони. Данте ловит его руку и переплетает пальцы. Сжимает. Жарко. Как обдает кипятком.

В собственных сосудах в ответ закипает.

Вергилию хочется открыть глаза и посмотреть на него. И, удивительно, веки не кажутся тяжелыми. Поднять их было бы легче легкого. Но нельзя.

Вергилий сомневается, что Данте сдержит обещание и перестанет, если он посмотрит. Но правила он уже принял.

Паутинка касаний опускается на живот. Ласковые пальцы чувственно и точечно оставляют следы тепла на коже. Ниже и ниже. Вергилий задерживает дыхание, а Данте обводит большим пальцем тазовую косточку.

Губы вновь трогают под ухом. По шее. Языком. Остается влажный след. Вергилий тянется за прикосновением, как жаждущий к воде. Он хочет еще. Он реагирует непозволительно остро, крепко сжимая ладонь Данте в своей.

Он не признается вслух, но ему это нужно.

Вергилий хочет, чтобы его держали.

Вторую ладонь Вергилий кладет Данте на бедро и некрепко сжимает, но ничего не делает. Он лишь принимает. Ласку. Любовь.

Как он только без этого жил?

Ресницы у Вергилия все равно дрожат. Данте трогает губами его щеку. Касается дыханием.

Рука обхватывает, разом окуная в ощущения. Вергилий вздрагивает, чувствуя себя уязвимо. Чтобы успокоиться, ему нужно посмотреть. Но он не смотрит.

Вместо этого он растворяется в запахе Данте. Ловит его дыхание и едва слышно стонет на выдохе. Звук на грани слышимости. Так, чтобы услышал лишь партнер.

Неторопливость Данте дразнит. Лавовый жар накаляет по позвоночнику постепенно. Растекается тягуче, как патока. Вергилий слегка сгибает ногу в колене, раскрываясь сильнее. Тянется за лаской. Просит, практически не контролируя голос, но звуки все равно выходят тихими. Слабыми. Он по-другому и не умеет, но чувствует, как жадно Данте ловит каждый вздох.

— Данте, — на выдохе. Протяжно, закрывая последний звук до «й». — Я сейчас…

Его голос обрывает прикосновение губ. Поцелуй мягкий. Влажный.

— Я знаю.

Ощущение пика накатывает так же плавно, как и нарастало. Вергилий лишь вздыхает громче, и голос вздрагивает, когда сокращаются мышцы. Он жмурит глаза, заламывая брови, прячет лицо в сгибе шеи Данте, дыша через раз. Удовольствие лижет языками пламени, и противиться этому не выходит.

И не нужно.

Вергилий вспоминает об этом запоздало. Сдается, растекаясь в руках Данте. Дышит.

От него пахнет очагом, разведенным морозным днем. Камнями, раскаленными на солнце.

Домом.

Открывать глаза больше не хочется.

И не нужно.


End file.
